Benutzer:Pain88/Spielwiese 1
Daybreak Town Outskirts ist ein Ort, welcher zum ersten Mal im Browser-Spiel Kingdom Hearts χ anlässlich der Veranstaltung im Bezug zu dem ersten Jahrestag des Spiels vorkommt. Präsentiert als eine Welt für sich, ist dieser Ort eigentlich eine Gegend in der Nähe von Daybreak Town. Das Erscheinungsbild dieses Ortes, ist identisch mit der Stadt. Dieser spielbare Ort stand bislang nur während der Dauer des Events anlässlich des ersten Jahrestag von Kingdom Hearts χ zur Verfügung, welches sich vom 17. Juli 2014 bis zum 14.August 2014 erstreckte. Bislang ist nicht bekannt, ob dieser Ort eines Tages wieder erscheinen könnte. Orte Der Turm mit der Uhr ist das höchste Gebäude in der Stadt. Er enthält zudem eine Vielzahl von kleineren Türmen mit lila farbigen Dächern und winzigen Glas-Fenstern. Die Uhr ist in der gleichen Farbe gestaltet und befindet sich im Zentrum einer gläsernen Wand. Die Brücke ist ein langer und schmaler begehbarer Weg mit blauen Geländern. An ihren äußeren Seiten, befinden sich in Abständen ein paar blaue Laternen. Unter der Brücke fließen einige Wasserfälle, die ins Meer unter der Brücke weiterleitet werden. Von diesem Bereich aus, kann man die verschiedenen Häuser der Stadt sehen und den großen Turm mit der Uhr, sowie der Zugang zum Markt. Die Straße zum Platz ist ein mit kleinen braunen Elementen versehener Alleen artiger Pfad, der von beiden Seiten mit Bäumen umgeben ist. Von dieser Straße aus, kann man zur Brücke über eine Treppe gelangen oder zum kreisrunden Platz. In der näheren Umgebung der Straße gibt es Gras, weitere Bäume und sternenförmige angelegte Sträucher, welche auf die Fragmente von Lux anspielen, sowie einige Parkbänke und Straßenlaternen. Die Straße mündet in den kreisrunden Platz, der aus den gleichen Elementen wie der Pfad besteht, welcher zu ihm führt. Dieser Platz ist für den Kreisverkehr und in dessen Mittelpunkt befindet sich ein sternförmiger Strauch und Blüten in verschiedenen Farben. Nach Norden hin befindet sich ein weiterer kleiner Pfad, der zu einer Art Aussichtsturm führt und der wiederum mit der Brücke verbunden ist. An diesem Platz befindet sich auch das havarierte Gumi-Schiff von Donald und Goofy, welche versuchen es zu reparieren. Markt, Warenlager. Handlung Charaktere 'Besucher' |Datei:Donald Duck KHχ.png|Donald |Datei:Goofy KHχ.png|Goofy }} Gegner 'Herzlose' Musik Galerie Weblinks Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts χ Der Blaster ist ein Gegner, welcher ausschließlich in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep vorkommt. Dieser Gegner erscheint in der Welt Tiefer Weltraum und ist an den Wänden des Raumschiffs, der Präsidentin des Hohen Rats, lediglich als eine Laser-Kanone eingebettet und fungiert als ein Bewacher des Kontrollraums für die Schwerelosigkeit-Kontrolle über das Schiff. Aussehen Der Blaster besteht aus drei Teilen; einer Wandhalterung, einem mechanischen Drehgelenk und einer drehbaren, annähernd kugelförmigen, Abschussvorrichtung. Alle drei Segmente haben eine hellbraune Kolorierung, mit dunkelbraun getönten Leitungsverbindungen. Die Enden der miteinander verbundenen Segmente, weisen eine dunkelblaue Farbe auf. Der Lauf des Blaster selbst ist weiß und verschießt einen grünen Laserstrahl. Der Blaster im Turo-Zellentrakt wo Experiment 626 inhaftiert ist, besitzt eine andere Farbe, bei der er in einem dunkleren Grün dargestellt ist. Es ist in zwei Teile getrennt, jedoch verschießt er seinen Laser in der gleichen Farbe. Eine Markierung befindet sich auf der unteren Hälfte und die beiden Hälften sind durch mehrere Leitungen miteinander verbunden. Handlung ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' When Gantu locks Experiment 626 in the prison, twin blasters are aimed at him. Strategie The Blasters are a simple enemy, there only main method of attacking are firing plasma shots. They will open fire if the player gets too close to them, otherwise they will remain inactive. If you use Block at the right time, you can reflect the blasts back to the Blaster, which will take damage. They will aim but not attack Aqua, due to her alliance with the Grand Councilwoman, however, will trigger the battle music and prevent you from accessing the menu. Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Gegner ----